Κόκκινο Μήλο
by emerald eyes 1987
Summary: Το κόκκινο είναι το χρώμα του πάθους.Η αρχή των χρωματιστών φανφίκ με την Μπέλα και τον Έντουαρντ σε μία καυτή σκήνή πέρα από τα συνηθισμένα.Άλλος για μήλο;
1. Μπέλα POV

ΚΟΚΚΙΝΟ ΜΗΛΟ - Μπέλα POV

Δε μπορούσα να σταματήσω να τον φιλάω. Ένα από τα πολλά πράγματα που λάτρευα στον Έντουαρντ, λες και υπήρχε κάτι που δε μπορούσα να λατρέψω σε εκείνον, ήταν τα χείλη του στο στόμα μου. Να με γεύεται και να τον γεύομαι. Ήξερα πως για εκείνον η μυρωδιά μου ήταν ακαταμάχητη, ήμουν η αμβροσία του, η μοναδική του τροφή, το μοναδικό πράγμα που ήθελε να αισθάνεται στο στόμα του και το απολάμβανε περισσότερο και από το αίμα. Δεν μπορούσε να απολαύσει ένα φαγητό, ένα γλυκό όπως εγώ. Τα βαμπίρ δεν μπορούσαν να φάνε το φαγητό των «κοινών θνητών» χωρίς να ανακατευτούν τα στομάχια τους.

«Μμμ, μάλλον χρειαζόμαστε και άλλη πορτοκαλάδα», είπε διακόπτοντας το φιλί μας.

«'Έντουαρντ;…», άρχισα διστακτικά.

Με κοίταξε με περιέργεια ίσως και με λίγη ανησυχία στο βλέμμα του. Αχ, δε μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις μου και δεν ήξερε τι σκόπευα να τον ρωτήσω.

«Δε σε ενοχλεί;», τον ρώτησα.

«Να με ενοχλεί, τι;», αποκρίθηκε με απορία.

«Ξέρεις, που γεύεσαι τον χυμό, δε σε ενοχλεί; Ξέρω πως έχεις κάπως πιο ιδιαίτερο διαιτολόγιο από εμένα», απάντησα.

Το δυνατό του γέλιο ήταν μουσική στα αυτιά μου.

«Αγάπη μου, χάρη σε σένα απολαμβάνω την καλύτερη πορτοκαλάδα του κόσμου. Γεύομαι το πορτοκάλι από σένα και αυτό αποκτά μία τελείως διάσταση», συμπλήρωσε χασκογελώντας.

Τον κοίταξα για λίγες στιγμές σιωπηλή και σηκώθηκα.

«Πρέπει να συνεχίσω την πρόβα. Θα έρθω σε μισή ώρα. Μπορείς να με περιμένεις;», είπα γρήγορα.

«Ναι. Βέβαια», με κοίταξε με απορία και έκατσε στην καρέκλα.

«Δε θα αργήσω», φίλησα απαλά τα χείλη του, ζεσταμένα πλέον από το παρατεταμένο μας φιλί και βγήκα από την κουζίνα.

Έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο της Άλις, η οποία μου χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Είσαι κακό κορίτσι», είπε με παιχνιδιάρικο τόνο.

«Λοιπόν αν πετύχει, ξέρεις τι σημαίνει. Θα έχεις το ελεύθερο να με ντύνεις όπως σου αρέσει. Θα αναλάβεις την γκαρνταρόμπα και το styling», της αποκρίθηκα.

«Μέχρι και το μήνα του μέλιτος, όμως», τόνισα κατηγορηματικά.

«Θα στον κάνω να ξετρελαθεί τόσο που θα μου δώσεις το ελεύθερο για όλη την αιωνιότητα», και άρχισε να χορεύει γύρω μου επιθεωρώντας με.

Με πήρε και έβγαλε ένα σατέν κόκκινο φόρεμα σε άλφα γραμμή μέχρι το γόνατο και με ένα αρκετά προκλητικό ντεκολτέ για πρωί. Το κοίταξα λίγο επιφυλακτικά.

«Για αυτό που θέλεις να κάνεις είναι ότι πρέπει», δίνοντας μου 2 κόκκινες σατέν γόβες και πετώντας μου λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα ένα σατέν εσώρουχο στο ίδιο χρώμα.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα ήμουν έτοιμη. Η Άλις είχε κατέβει πιο πριν για να ετοιμάσει τον Έντουαρντ. Θα του έλεγε ότι του είχα ετοιμάσει μία έκπληξη και πως θα έπρεπε να κάτσει στην καρέκλα δεμένος και με κλειστά τα μάτια.

Μπήκα στην κουζίνα και τον κοίταξα κρατώντας το κόκκινο μήλο στο δεξί μου χέρι. Η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπάει γρήγορα. Ήταν τέλειος! Ένας Άδωνης πρόθυμος να ικανοποιήσει κάθε μου καπρίτσιο και εγώ μία Έριδα που τον δίχαζα καθημερινά μεταξύ των θέλω και των πρέπει.

«Λοιπόν τι έχεις κατά νου και έβαλες την Άλις να με αλυσοδέσει», προσφέροντάς μου το αγαπημένο μου στραβό χαμόγελο.

Καθόταν απέναντί μου στην καρέκλα της κουζίνας. Τα μάτια του ήταν καλυμμένα με ένα κατακόκκινο μαντήλι και τα χέρια του δεμένα πίσω με χειροπέδες. Η Άλις είχε κάνει για άλλη μια φορά πολύ καλή δουλειά.

Πλησίασα αργά και έβαλα τα πόδια μου αντικριστά από τα δικά του (δεξί πάνω από το αριστερό, αριστερό πάνω από το δεξί) και έκατσα πάνω του. Κρατώντας το στόμα μου λίγα εκατοστά από το δικό του.

«Ήρθα για να συνεχίσουμε το πρωινό», ψιθύρισα.

Δάγκωσα το μήλο αποφασιστικά και το μάσησα αργά για να απλωθεί ο χυμός στο στόμα μου. Το ακούμπησα στο τραπέζι και άρχισα να τον φιλάω. Τον ένιωσα να παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα καθώς τα χείλη του ακουμπούσαν τα δικά μου. Χαμογέλασα και συνέχισα πιο πιεστικά αυτή την φορά. Τα χείλη του άρχισαν να κινούνται μαζί με τα δικά μου. Η ανάσα μου άρχισε να βγαίνει κοφτή.

Εκείνος συνέχιζε με μεγαλύτερο πάθος, το στόμα του άνοιξε και η γλώσσα του χάιδεψε απαλά το περίγραμμα των χειλιών μου. Ενστικτωδώς άνοιξα το στόμα μου αυτό το παγωμένο άγγιγμα στη γλώσσα μου. Η γλώσσα του εξερευνούσε αργά και στο τέλος άγγιξε την δικιά μου.

Αυτόματα τα χέρια μου βυθίστηκαν στα μαλλιά του πιέζοντας το κεφάλι του, το στόμα του πάνω μου. Η γλώσσα του άρχισε παιχνιδιάρικα να χαϊδεύει την δικιά μου αναγκάζοντας με να τον σταματήσω για να πάρω ανάσα. Καθόταν ακίνητος χαμογελώντας και περιμένοντας.

Άρπαξα το μήλο και το δάγκωσα με δύναμη αφήνοντας το χυμό του να κυλίσει στο λαιμό μου. Του έλυσα το μαντήλι και τον κοίταξα προκλητικά. Έμεινε ακίνητος για ένα λεπτό, το βλέμμα του να αιχμαλωτίζει κάθε λεπτομέρεια του προσώπου μου κόκκινο από την ένταση σχεδόν στον ίδιο τόνο με το προκλητικό μου φόρεμα. Το πρόσωπό του με πλησίασε ικετεύοντας με για ένα φιλί.

«Μπέλα…», ψιθύρισε.

Δεν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ. Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσα. Τον πλησίασα αργά και το στόμα του αιχμαλώτισε το δικό μου. Τα χείλη του λαίμαργα κινούνταν στα δικά μου, αλλά δε σταμάτησαν εκεί. Όταν τα χείλη του απομακρύνθηκαν από τα δικά μου κάποια στιγμή, νόμιζα ότι το έκανε για να πάρω ανάσα αλλά η γλώσσα του άρχισε να ακολουθεί ένα μονοπάτι από το κάτω χείλος μου προς το λαιμό μου, βασανίζοντάς με υπερβολικά γλυκά. Το στήθος μου ανεβοκατέβαινε γρήγορα καθώς η γλώσσα του κινείτο πάνω κάτω στο λαιμό μου.

«Μπέλα, αγάπη μου;», είπε βραχνά.

«Χμμ …», ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσα να δώσω σαν απάντηση εκείνη την στιγμή. Δεν είχα την αυτοσυγκέντρωση για κάτι παραπάνω.

«Μπέλα, θα μπορούσα να λυθώ τώρα; Είναι κάπως άβολα έτσι;», συνέχισε με ένα πιο παιχνιδιάρικο τόνο αλλά η φωνή του συνέχιζε να είναι βραχνή.

«Μόνο αν δε σταματήσεις αυτό που κάνεις», απάντησα αυτόματα γυρνώντας το πρόσωπό μου για να τον κοιτάξω στα αγαπημένα μου μάτια στο χρώμα του τοπαζιού σήμερα.

Κρακ. Έκαναν οι χειροπέδες καθώς έπεφταν στο πάτωμα.

«Θέλεις να παίξεις τον Πειρασμό της Εδέμ;», με ρώτησε με ένταση.

Πήρε το μήλο από το τραπέζι και το έφερε κοντά στο στόμα του.

«Μου είναι τελείως αδιάφορο σαν άρωμα, σαν γεύση, οτιδήποτε δεν περιλαμβάνει, Εσένα!», ανέφερε με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ένταση στην φωνή του.

Με άρπαξε από την μέση και με πίεσε πάνω του υποχρεώνοντας το σώμα μου να γύρει προς τα πίσω. Σήκωσε το άλλο χέρι και έλιωσε το μήλο αφήνοντας τον χυμό του να πέσει στο στόμα μου, στο λαιμό μου ποτίζοντας το ύφασμα του φορέματός μου. Ένα βογκητό ξέφυγε άθελα από τα χείλη μου και κοίταξα τα μάτια του που έκαιγαν από πάθος. Τα είχα δει και άλλες φορές να καίνε αλλά ποτέ ο πόθος μέσα τους δεν ήταν τόσο ξεκάθαρος. Άφησε τα υπολείμματα του μήλου να πέσουν και άπλωσε το χέρι του στο πρόσωπό μου, με τον αντίχειρα να χαϊδεύει το κάτω χείλος μου και τον δείκτη ακριβώς από κάτω.

Τα δύο μου χέρια μηχανικά χωρίς να το σκεφτώ πήραν το χέρι του πίεσαν τον δείκτη του στο στόμα μου. Με κοίταξε έκπληκτος, χωρίς να αναπνέει να βυθίζω αργά το δάχτυλό του στο στόμα μου. Άρχισα να το γλύφω αργά απολαμβάνοντας τον χυμό, μα ειδικότερα την αίσθηση του δέρματός του στο στόμα μου. Δε σταμάτησα, συνέχισα ρουφώντας το, πιπιλίζοντάς το και στο τέλος δάγκωσα δυνατά την μαλακή σάρκα της άκρης.

Αυτό ήταν. Με άρπαξε και με ακούμπησε στον πάγκο της κουζίνας τυλίγοντας τα πόδια μου γύρω από την μέση του. Με φιλούσε λαίμαργα, άγρια και στο στόμα του προχωρούσε προς τα κάτω. Η γλώσσα του άρχισε να διαγράφει περίπλοκα μονοπάτια γύρω από το λαιμό μου και προχώρησε στην αρχή του ντεκολτέ του φορέματός μου. Ένα δυνατότερο βογκητό σχεδόν αγκομαχητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου. Πήγα να κατεβάσω το ύφασμα για να συνεχίσει την πορεία ακόμα χαμηλότερα.

«Όχι!», βάζοντας τα δύο χέρια μου πίσω από την πλάτη μου για να με στηρίξουν. Με κοίταξε με μάτια που έκαιγαν, καθώς εγώ προσπαθούσα να βρω την ανάσα μου και να ηρεμήσω την καρδιά μου.

«Έντουαρντ, σε παρακαλώ. Δε νομίζεις πως πρέπει να κάνουμε λίγη εξάσκηση μέχρι τον γάμο;», τον ρώτησα ικετευτικά.

«Αυτό εσύ το λες λίγη εξάσκηση;», μου αποκρίθηκε ειρωνικά.

Ξετύλιξε αργά τα πόδια μου από την μέση του και τα ακούμπησε λυγισμένα ανάμεσά του. Προσπάθησα να τα τυλίξω πάλι γύρω του χωρίς επιτυχία.

«Θα με πεθάνεις; Το ξέρεις αυτό;», και ξέσπασε σε γέλια.

Κοκκίνισα από θυμό.

«Εσύ θα με πεθάνεις. Σου προσφέρω τον εαυτό μου στο πιάτο και εσύ δείχνεις να μην το καταδέχεσαι», το είπα και ένιωσα ανακούφιση που βγήκε από μέσα μου.

«Και όμως το καταδέχομαι αλλά δε λένε ότι πρέπει να απολαμβάνεις το φαγητό σου;», άνοιξε απαλά περισσότερο τα πόδια μου και ήρθε πιο κοντά μου.

«Υποθέτω πως ναι», η ανάσα μου έβγαινε πάλι με δυσκολία.

Πήρε στο αριστερό του χέρι το δεξί μου αστράγαλο και σήκωσε το πόδι μου στον αέρα κρατώντας το κοντά στο στόμα του.

«Χαίρομαι που συμφωνούμε αγάπη μου», τα χείλη του χάιδεψαν τον αστράγαλό μου και προχώρησαν στην γάμπα μου.

Εντάξει! Ονειρεύομαι και μάλιστα ένα θεϊκό όνειρο. Αποκλείεται αυτό να το ζω στ' αλήθεια. Τα χείλη του συνέχιζαν βασανιστικά πάνω από το γόνατό μου. Ακόμα ένα βογκητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου. Ίσως είμαι ξύπνια τελικά.

Σταμάτησε για μια στιγμή και με κοίταξε πονηρά.

«Αρκετή εξάσκηση για σήμερα;»

«Ποτέ! Μην τολμήσεις να σταματήσεις», σχεδόν ούρλιαξα.

Έσκυψε και φύσηξε απότομα. Το ύφασμα ανέβηκε και φάνηκε το κόκκινο εσώρουχό μου. Ένιωσα την γρήγορη ανάσα του στο δέρμα μου και ρίγησα από ηδονή. Τον κοίταξα προκλητικά και του είπα:

«Λοιπόν θα συνεχίσεις ή θέλεις βοήθεια;»

«Όχι!», με έριξε ένα γρήγορο βλέμμα και συνέχισε την διαδρομή του προς τα πάνω με την γλώσσα του να πλησιάζει το εσώρουχο.

Άφησε απαλά το πόδι μου στο πλάι και ρώτησε:

«Η Άλις είπε ότι το θέλει πίσω;»

«Να θέλει πίσω τι;», ρώτησα με απορία.

«Αυτό!», και ακούμπησε με το δεξί του χέρι το εσώρουχο.

Το λεπτό ύφασμα με άφησε να νοιώσω το παγωμένο του άγγιγμα πάνω από το ευαίσθητο τρίγωνο της ύπαρξής μου και ούρλιαξα:

«Δε ξέρω! Δε με νοιάζει! Κάνε ότι θέλεις! Μόνο μη πάρεις το χέρι σου από εκεί!»

Το χέρι του υπάκουσε και άρχισε να με χαϊδεύει πάνω από το εσώρουχο και ένιωσα υγρή κάτω από το άγγιγμά του. Ο δείκτης του μπήκε απαλά μέσα στο εσωτερικό χείλος πάνω από το εσώρουχο. Ένοιωθα λες και με ακουμπούσα ένα ζωντανό παγάκι αλλά ένοιωθα καυτή από το άγγιγμά του, βογκώντας, ικετεύοντας για περισσότερα.

Ασυναίσθητα έγειρα το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω και άκουσα ένα κρακ. Ίσως λίγο δυνατός ήχος για το σχίσιμο του εσώρουχου αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία. Άκουσα ένα ακόμα θόρυβο και τα χέρια του απομακρύνθηκαν για μια στιγμή από το σώμα μου. Ενστικτωδώς σηκώθηκα και τα άρπαξα.

«Μη σταματάς! Σε παρακαλώ θέλω να σε νιώσω μέσα μου. Κάνε με ευτυχισμένη όπως μόνο εσύ μπορείς», ούρλιαξα.

Μου χαμογέλασε και με φίλησε με ένα πάθος που δεν είχα ξαναδεί. Οι γλώσσες μας άρχισαν να παίζουν μεταξύ τους. Πήρα το δεξί του χέρι και το έφερα στα στόματά μας που ήταν ενωμένα.

«Βάλτο μέσα μου», τον πρόσταξα.

Με το που ο δείκτης ακούμπησε την γυμνή σάρκα ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου άρχισα να ουρλιάζω και για μια στιγμή νόμιζα πως άκουγα και άλλα ουρλιαχτά να με συνοδεύουν. Δεν έδωσα πάλι σημασία.

«Είπα μέσα μου, Έντουαρντ», υπενθυμίζοντάς του την προσταγή μου. Βύθισε το δείκτη αργά αργά μέσα μου. Ένοιωθα σα δαιμονισμένη. Το σώμα μου έτρεμε και η άκουγα την φωνή μου να του λέει:

«Πιο βαθιά! Πιο δυνατά! Πιο γρήγορα!», ανάμεσα σε αμέτρητα βογκητά.

Και εκείνος υπάκουγε σε κάθε προσταγή μου.

Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα παίρνει την πρωτοβουλία και κατεβάζει το παντελόνι του, μένοντας μόνο με το εσώρουχο, χωρίς το δεξί του χέρι να σταματάει την πορεία μέσα μου.

«Ακούμπησέ με και εσύ!», προστάζοντας και ικετεύοντας μαζί.

Τον ένιωσα σκληρό κάτω από το άγγιγμά μου και τον χάιδεψα απαλά. Του ξέφυγε εκείνου ένα δυνατό βογκητό αυτή την φορά. Σίγουρα συγκρατιόταν για να μη χάσει τον έλεγχο. Εκείνη την στιγμή έβαλε και το μεσαίο δάκτυλο μέσα μου και μου ψιθύρισε στο αυτί καθώς έφτανα για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου σε οργασμό.

«Αυτό είναι μόνο μία γεύση του τι θα γίνει στον μήνα του μέλιτος», και δάγκωσε απαλά το αυτί μου καθώς κατέρρεα στα χέρια του από ηδονή.


	2. Έντουαρντ POV

Με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα που δεν μπορούσα να προσδιορίσω. Μπορούσα να βυθιστώ άνετα στα μάτια του αγγέλου μου προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τι σκέφτεται. Το μόνο που μπορούσα να διαβάσω ήταν μυστήριο και πόθος ή ήταν ο δικός μου πόθος. Να την κάνω δική μου, να γίνω ένα με εκείνη.

«Πρέπει να συνεχίσω την πρόβα, θα έρθω σε μισή ώρα. Θα με περιμένεις;», είπε.

«Ναι, βέβαια. Θα την περίμενα για όλη την αιωνιότητα αν χρειαζόταν. Έκατσα στην καρέκλα.»

«Δε θα αργήσω», με φίλησε, ένα άγγιγμα πεταλούδας, εύθραυστο και πανέμορφο όπως εκείνη.

Έτρεξε προς το δωμάτιο της Άλις. Αναστέναξα. Όσο και αν ήθελα να την έχω αμέσως κοντά μου δεν ήθελα να παραπατήσει πάλι. Άκουσα από πάνω την Άλις να τραγουδάει νοερά το «I'm a bitch, I'm a lover" λέγοντας στην Μπέλα πως είναι κακό κορίτσι. Περίμενε! Κακό κορίτσι; Τι ακριβώς εννοούσε η Άλις;

«Έντουαρντ, η Μπέλα έχει μία έκπληξη για σένα αλλά πρέπει να είσαι συνεργάσιμος», τόνισε με το μυαλό της και συνέχισε το τραγούδι.

Ό,τι και να ήταν θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ σημαντικό για να δεχτεί η Μπέλα να παίξει το ρόλο της Μπάρμπι για την Άλις.

«Εντάξει», ψιθύρισα. Ας έκανε η Άλις ό,τι ήθελε αν αυτό θα έκανε την Μπέλα μου ευτυχισμένη.

Η Άλις μπήκε σα σίφουνας στην κουζίνα μετά από λίγα λεπτά.

«Χέρια πίσω από την καρέκλα», με πρόσταξε. Έκανα ότι μου είπε και μου έβαλε ένα ζευγάρι χειροπέδες.

«Άλις…», γρύλισα.

«Ησυχία, θέλει να έχει τον έλεγχο», αποκρίθηκε καθώς μου έβαζε μπροστά στα μάτια ένα κόκκινο μαντήλι.

«Άσε την να το απολαύσει και θα το απολαύσεις και εσύ. Στο εγγυόμαι»

«Άλις, δε νομίζω», δε μου άρεσε αυτή η κατάσταση.

«Ποτέ μη στοιχηματίζεις εναντίον μου», και έφυγε γρήγορα.

Άκουσα διστακτικά βήματα από γόβες. Η Μπέλα φόραγε γόβες; Ναι. Άκουγα την καρδιά της να χτυπάει γρήγορα καθώς με πλησίαζε.

«Λοιπόν τι έχεις κατά νου και έβαλες την Άλις να με αλυσοδέσει;», της χάρισα ένα χαμόγελο ενθαρρύνοντάς την να συνεχίσει. Με πλησίασε και έκατσε πάνω μου. Είχε αλλάξει ρούχα; Το σώμα της πάνω μου και ένοιωθα από το τζιν τη θέρμη του σώματός της. Ένοιωσα την ανάσα της να με καίει και σταμάτησα να αναπνέω για να συγκρατηθώ και να μην σπάσω τις ηλίθιες χειροπέδες.

«Ήρθα για να συνεχίσουμε το πρωινό», ψιθύρισε βραχνά.

Μα είχαμε τελειώσει. Τι εννοούσε; Την άκουσα να δαγκώνει κάτι και να το μασάει αργά. Δεν ήθελε να την βλέπω να τρώει πρωινό; Και με φίλησε. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και μύρισα την Μπέλα και την γλυκιά μυρωδιά από ένα μήλο. Η μυρωδιά του μήλου δε με ενθουσίαζε αλλά αναμεμειγμένη με το απαλό άρωμα την Μπέλα γινόταν ένας ακαταμάχητο ς πειρασμός. Με φίλησε με πίεση αυτή τη φορά. Αποφάσισα να ενδώσω στον γλυκό μου πειρασμό και τα χείλη μου άρχισαν να κινούνται μαζί της. Αυτή την γλύκα ήθελα να τη γευτώ. Άνοιξα λίγο το στόμα και άφησα τη γλώσσα μου να χαϊδέψει το περίγραμμα των χειλιών της. Άνοιξε πρόθυμα το στόμα της δίνοντας μου πρόσβαση. Άρχισα να εξερευνώ αργά και να απολαμβάνω την γλύκα της μέχρι που η γλώσσα μου άγγιξε την δικιά της. Ένοιωσα αμέσως τον ηλεκτρισμό όπως ένοιωσα τα χέρια της να βυθίζονται στα μαλλιά μου και να με πιέζει πιο κοντά της.

Άρχισα να χαϊδεύω τη γλώσσα της απολαμβάνοντας το κάθε άγγιγμα, την κάθε γεύση. Με σταμάτησε για να πάρει ανάσα. Αχ, Μπέλα. Πάλι σε έκανα να ξεχάσεις να αναπνέεις και χαμογέλασα περιμένοντας την επόμενή της κίνηση. Ακούω να δαγκώνει πάλι το μήλο και περίμενα το επόμενο φιλί της.

Όμως εκείνη έλυσε το μαντήλι αφήνοντάς με μπροστά σε έναν κόκκινο πειρασμό. Τα μαλλιά της έπεφταν σε απαλές μπούκλες και τα κοκκινισμένα χείλη της απαιτούσαν ένα ακόμα φιλί. Άφησα το βλέμμα μου να εξερευνήσει. Ένα κόκκινο σατέν φόρεμα την αγκάλιαζε και το ντεκολτέ σε σχήμα «V» τόνιζε το στήθος της σε κάθε ανάσα που έπαιρνε. Την ήθελα τώρα, την είχα ανάγκη. Την πλησίασα και την ικέτεψα.

«Μπέλα…», ψιθύρισα. Άσε με να σε λατρέψω κόκκινέ μου πειρασμέ.

Με πλησίασε με μάτια γεμάτα πόθο και άρχισε να με φιλάει με πάθος. Ανταποκρίνομαι με πάθος στα φιλιά της αλλά δε σταματάω εκεί. Συνεχίζω τα φιλιά μου στο πηγούνι της και στο λαιμό της γευόμενος το χυμό του μήλου που είχε κυλίσει. Ένοιωθα το σφυγμό της και το αίμα στις φλέβες της να με προκαλεί αλλά ήμουν αδιάφορος. Αυτό που ήθελα ήταν να συνεχίζω να την φιλάω και να την αγγίζω.

«Μπέλα, αγάπη μου;», είπα βράχνα.

«Χμμ…», αποκρίθηκε. Δε μπορούσα να αντέξω για πολύ ακόμα.

«Μπέλα, θα μπορούσα να λυθώ τώρα; Είναι κάπως άβολα έτσι», δε μπορούσα να περιμένω άλλο.

«Μόνο αν δε σταματήσεις αυτό που κάνεις», κατέβασε το κεφάλι και τα χείλη μου που πριν φίλαγαν το λαιμό της βρέθηκαν χιλιοστά από τα χείλη της. Τα καφέ μάτια της ήταν απαιτητικά και δε δεχόντουσαν κανένα συμβιβασμό, δε σκόπευα να τα απογοητεύσω. Κρακ! Έκαναν οι χειροπέδες. Επιτέλους! Την αρπάζω από την μέση με το ένα χέρι και με το άλλο παίρνω το μήλο.

«Θέλεις να παίξεις τον πειρασμό της Εδέμ;» Φέρνω το μήλο κοντά στο στόμα μου.

«Μου είναι τελείως αδιάφορο σαν άρωμα, σαν γεύση, οτιδήποτε δεν περιλαμβάνει εσένα!»Αλλά σίγουρα είχα μία πολύ καλή ιδέα πώς να το χρησιμοποιήσω.

Την σφίγγω από τη μέση και την πιέζω πάνω μου κάνοντας το κεφάλι να γύρει προς τα πίσω. Σηκώνω το άλλο χέρι και λιώνω το μήλο αφήνοντας τον χυμό του να πέσει στο στόμα της, στο λαιμό της, να ποτίσει το ύφασμα του φορέματος. Τέλεια! Ακριβώς όπως ήθελα. Ένα βογκητό ξεφεύγει από τα χείλη της. Της άρεσε. Σίγουρα αυτό που θα έκανα σε λίγο θα της άρεσε ακόμα περισσότερο. Αλλά έπρεπε να συγκεντρωθώ, έπρεπε να συνεχίσω να έχω τον έλεγχο, έπρεπε…

Το χέρι μου αφήνει ότι έχει απομείνει από το μήλο και μηχανικά ακουμπάει το απαλό της δέρμα. Ο αντίχειρας μου χαϊδεύει τα χείλη της απολαμβάνοντας τη ζεστασιά. Θα μπορούσα να χαϊδεύω το κάτω χείλος ειδικά όλη μέρα. Ένοιωσα να πιάνει το χέρι μου. Μάλλον ήθελε να σταματήσουμε. Θα πρέπει να την εκνεύρισα που την περιέλουσα με το χυμό. Περίμενα να σπρώξει το χέρι μου όμως για άλλη μια φορά με εξέπληξε. Αυτό που έκανε ήταν να σπρώξει το δείκτη μου στο στόμα της και να αρχίσει να τον γλύφει.

Ω, Θεέ μου! Καθώς με βασάνιζε ρουφώντας το και πιπιλίζοντας το ένοιωσα κάτι να σκληραίνει ιδιαίτερα. Και με δάγκωσε. Αυτό ήταν. Την άρπαξα και την έβαλα να κάτσει πάνω στο πάγκο της κουζίνας και τύλιξα τα πόδια της γύρω από την μέση μου. Τα φιλιά μου δεν ήταν απαλά πλέον αλλά λαίμαργα και φρόντιζαν να νοιώσουν κάθε σημείο της ζεστής της επιδερμίδας. Το στόμα μου περιπλανήθηκε στο λαιμό της και κατέβαινε επικίνδυνα στην άκρη του ντεκολτέ. Τότε άκουσα ένα βογγητό της που με ενθάρρυνε να συνεχίσω και κάτι που με εμπόδιζε.

«Άκου βδέλλα ξέρω πως η Μπέλα είναι εδώ και θέλω να την δω», είπε η πιο μισητή φωνή του κόσμου.

Το σκυλί είχε έρθει και απαιτούσε από την Άλις να μπει και να δει την Μπέλα. Την Μπελά μου!

«Όχι!», ψιθύρισα με ένταση. Τώρα βρήκε να έρθει. Κοίταξα την Μπέλα. Δεν τον είχε ακούσει. Μόνο στα δικά μου αυτιά μπορούσε να φτάσει η συζήτηση που γινόταν έξω αυτή τη στιγμή. Μήπως έπρεπε να σταματήσω ή μήπως όχι;

«Έντουαρντ, σε παρακαλώ… δε νομίζεις πως πρέπει να κάνουμε λίγη εξάσκηση μέχρι τον γάμο;», με παρακάλεσε.

Είχε δίκιο. Αυτό που κάναμε δεν ήταν κακό. Απλώς απολαμβάναμε ο ένας τον άλλον σα ζευγάρι. Τώρα αν κάποιος δε μπορούσε να σεβαστεί την προσωπική μας ζωή δε φταίγαμε εμείς.

«Αυτό εσύ το λες λίγη εξάσκηση;», αποκρίθηκα ειρωνικά. Ήρθε η ώρα για να παίξουμε εγώ και εκείνη **μόνο**. Ξετύλιξα αργά τα πόδια της από την μέση μου και τα ακούμπησα λυγισμένα πάνω στον πάγκο. Πίστεψε πως ήθελα να σταματήσουμε και προσπάθησε να τα ξανατυλίξει γύρω μου. Ο Τζέηκομπ άκουσε πως γινόταν κάποια συζήτηση και πλησίασε περισσότερο προς το σπίτι.

«Θα τους αφήσεις ήσυχους», του είπε η Άλις. «Θέλουν να περάσουν λίγο χρόνο μαζί σαν κανονικό ζευγάρι.»

«Κανονικό ζευγάρι, ένας ζωντανός και ένα πτώμα;», αποκρίθηκε το σκυλί.

Κοιτάω την Μπέλα χαμογελώντας. «Θα με πεθάνεις, το ξέρεις;», και ξεσπάω σε γέλια.

Κοκκίνισε σαν παντζάρι. Αχ, ήταν αξιολάτρευτη όταν θύμωνε.

«Εσύ θα με πεθάνεις. Προσφέρω τον εαυτό μου σε εσένα στο πιάτο και εσύ δεν το καταδέχεσαι»

Ουπς! Αυτό δεν ήθελα να το ακούσει το σκυλί αλλά ίσως μπορούσα να το χρησιμοποιήσω υπέρ μου. Αυτό το πιάτο ήταν μόνο για μένα.

«Και όμως το καταδέχομαι αλλά δε λένε πως πρέπει να απολαμβάνεις το φαγητό σου;», άνοιξα τα πόδια της και πήγα πιο κοντά της.

«Υποθέτω πως ναι», η ανάσα της έβγαινε κοφτή. Έπρεπε να της θυμίζω να αναπνέει. Παίρνω στο αριστερό μου χέρι τον δεξί της αστράγαλο και σηκώνω το πόδι της στον αέρα και με τον αστράγαλό της κοντά στο στόμα μου της αποκρίνομαι.

«Χαίρομαι που συμφωνούμε αγάπη μου» και αρχίζω να φιλάω απαλά τον αστράγαλο, την γάμπα, το γόνατο και ακόμα πιο πάνω.

Ακούω ένα ακόμα βογγητό και τον Τζέηκομπ να απαιτεί από την Άλις να μάθει τι συμβαίνει. Δε με άφηνε να συγκεντρωθώ. Είχε καταλάβει τι συνέβαινε αλλά ήθελε να μας σταματήσει. Θα προτιμούσα μία κόλαση από το να σταματήσω τώρα και ήθελα να ακούσει ότι ούτε η Μπέλα ήταν πρόθυμη.

«Αρκετή εξάσκηση για σήμερα;», χαμογέλασα πονηρά.

«Ποτέ! Μην τολμήσεις να σταματήσεις», σχεδόν ούρλιαξε. Ωραία. Σκύβω και φυσάω απότομα για να σηκωθεί το ύφασμα. Για μια στιγμή και η δική μου ανάσα βγήκε κοφτή βλέποντας το κόκκινο εσώρουχο.

«Λοιπόν θα συνεχίσεις ή θέλεις βοήθεια;»

«Όχι!», ήξερα πολλά άτομα που αυτή την στιγμή θα ήταν πρόθυμα να βοηθήσουν και ένα από αυτά βρισκόταν έξω από το σπίτι καβγαδίζοντας με την Άλις. Μακάρι να ήταν ο Έμμετ εδώ ακόμα και αν έπρεπε να ανεχτώ τα πειράγματά του. Τουλάχιστον θα του έσπαγε κανένα κόκκαλο και θα μπορούσα να απολαύσω την μέρα μου με την αγαπημένη μου. Εκείνη τη στιγμή η γλώσσα μου έφτασε επικίνδυνα το εσώρουχο.

«Σταμάτα ότι κάνεις με την Μπέλα τώρα, βδέλλα», ευτυχώ που δεν μπορούσε να τον ακούσει. Αφήνω το πόδι της στο πλάι.

«Η Άλις είπε πως το θέλει πίσω;»

«Να θέλει πίσω τι;», με ρώτησε με απορία.

«Αυτό» ,και άρχισα να την χαϊδεύω πάνω από το εσώρουχο.

«Δε ξέρω, δε με νοιάζει, κάνε ό,τι θέλεις», ούρλιαξε τρέμοντας.

Συνέχισα να την χαϊδεύω πάνω από το εσώρουχο. Ήταν υγρή, υγρή μόνο για μένα. Πίεσα τον δείκτη μου στο εσώρουχο για να νοιώσω πόσο. Ήταν καυτή και βογκούσε για περισσότερο. Καθώς έγερνε το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω και έσχιζα το εσώρουχα άκουσα τον Τζάσπερ να πετάει τον Τζέηκομπ σε ένα δέντρο. Είχε γυρίσει νωρίτερα από το κυνήγι και ένα ήταν σίγουρο δε θα ανεχόταν ένας φορέας ψύλλων να μιλάει άσχημα στη σύζυγό του.

«Συνεχίστε. Αυτό θα είναι που θα τον πονέσει περισσότερο και που θα δώσει σε σας τους δυο την μεγαλύτερη ευχαρίστηση», είπε νοερά ο Τζάσπερ. «Μην ανησυχείς θα του σπάσω τα κόκκαλα, πρέπει να μάθει να σέβεται την συνθήκη και εμάς».

Ο Τζέηκομπ έγινε έξαλλος. Φαίνεται δεν του άρεσε η τροπή των πραγμάτων. Άρπαξε τον Τζάσπερ και τον πέταξε σε ένα άλλο δέντρο. Μάλλον έπρεπε να σταματήσω. Δεν μπορούσα να είμαι τόσο εγωιστής. Πήγα να απομακρύνω τα χέρια μου αλλά η Μπέλα μου τα άρπαξε.

«Μη σταματάς, σε παρακαλώ. Θέλω να σε νοιώσω μέσα μου. Κάνε με ευτυχισμένη όπως μόνο εσύ μπορείς»

Είχαν δίκιο. Αυτό που είχε σημασία ήταν μόνο εκείνη και εγώ. Χαμογέλασα και της έδωσα το πιο παθιασμένο φιλί που της είχα δώσει ποτέ. Σχεδόν καταβροχθίσαμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Το χέρι της έφερε το δικό μου προς τα στόματά μας και οι γλώσσες μας έγλυψαν τα δάχτυλά μου.

«Βάλε τα μέσα μου», με πρόσταξε.

Ο δείκτης μου άγγιξε απαλά τη ζεστή σάρκα και ούρλιαξε. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκαν τα ουρλιαχτά του Τζέηκομπ καθώς ο Τζάσπερ του έσπαγε το χέρι. Σταμάτησα. Μήπως είχε ακούσει τίποτα;

«Είπα μέσα μου, Έντουαρντ.» Ευτυχώς δεν είχε καταλάβει τι γινόταν έξω. Άρχισα να βυθίζω το δείκτη αργά σε μια υγρή και άκρως απολαυστική κόλαση. Η Μπέλα έτρεμε στα χέρια μου και απαιτούσε ανάμεσα σε αμέτρητα βογκητά.

«Πιο βαθιά, πιο δυνατά, πιο γρήγορα»

Υπάκουσα πρόθυμα κάθε προσταγή της . Ήθελα όμως να της δείξω πόσο με επηρέαζε, πως ένοιωθα και εγώ εκείνη την στιγμή. Το αριστερό μου χέρι κατέβασε το παντελόνι μου ενώ το δεξί συνέχιζε μέσα της. Τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν για μια στιγμή. Δε με είχε δει άλλη φορά μόνο με το εσώρουχο και τα μάτια της είχαν κολλήσει στο εξόγκωμα του εσωρούχου.

«Ακούμπησέ με και εσύ», έπρεπε να καταλάβει τι μου έκανε η παρουσία της. Πόσο πολύ την ποθούσα εκείνη την στιγμή.

Διστακτικά με ακουμπάει και βογκάω καθώς με χαϊδεύει πάνω από το εσώρουχο. Το μποξεράκι με βασάνιζε και με έσωζε συγχρόνως αφού δεν είχα άμεση επαφή με το χέρι της. Το θέμα όμως ήταν εκείνη, όχι εγώ. Έβαλα και το μεσαίο δάχτυλο μέσα της και άρχισα να κινώ τα δύο δάχτυλα μέσα, έξω, μέσα, έξω, ανεβάζοντας τον ρυθμό. Την ένοιωθα όλο και πιο υγρή και της ψιθυρίζω στο αυτί.

«Αυτό είναι μόνο μία γεύση του τι θα γίνει στο μήνα του μέλιτος» και ακούω τον πιο υπέροχο ήχο του κόσμου, την Μπέλα μου να φτάνει για πρώτη φορά σε οργασμό ουρλιάζοντας το όνομά μου και δαγκώνω απαλά το λοβό του αυτιού της.

Τα πάντα είναι ήσυχα και μέσα και έξω. Ο Τζάσπερ έχει ακινητοποιήσει τον Τζέηκομπ και τον έχει 'ηρεμήσει'. Βράζει μέσα του αλλά ξέρει πως δεν είναι φρόνιμο για την ώρα. Βέβαια δεν παύει να σκέφτεται τρόπους για να μου την πάρει. Η Μπέλα με χαζεύει με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο και τότε ακούω ένα γέλιο από την Άλις που μέχρι και η Μπέλα ακούει.

«Ώστε το είδε», λέει η Μπέλα

«Είδε τι;», ρωτάω

«Τι έχω σχεδιάσει για την εξάσκηση που λέγαμε μέχρι τον γάμο»

Πηδάει από τον πάγκο χωρίς να γλιστρήσει, κάτι σπάνιο για εκείνη και πάει να βγει από την κουζίνα.

«Μπέλα μήπως δεν…», δεν ήθελα να το παρακάνουμε.

«Έντουαρντ Άντονι Μάσεν Κάλεν», λέει καθώς με τραβάει κοντά της. «Θα σε συμβούλευα να κάτσεις και να απολαύσεις ό,τι προετοιμάζει η αγαπημένη σου αρραβωνιαστικιά. Δε με θέλεις ευτυχισμένη;», λέει παρακλητικά.

«Μόνο αυτό θέλω», αποκρίνομαι αυτόματα.

«Ωραία, τότε φίλησέ με», λέει ψύχραιμα αλλά ακούω τον σφυγμό της να ανεβαίνει.

«Πολύ ευχαρίστως!»


End file.
